User blog:Monstermaster13/Fandom Forms 3
As you know earlier, I made a list of my fandom forms and here is a second list of forms which I use in my various stories. Big Wolf On Campus: My Big Wolf On Campus form is sort of an anti-hero who is a werecat rather than a werewolf and is the cousin of the french werecat girl Carol. The Phantom Tollbooth: In this universe I am a sorcerer that specializes in transformations...That is, in mathematical and verbal terms. In this form, you are able to "transform" mathematical shapes, formulas, and values, as well as sentences and phrases. Pirates of the Caribbean: My POTC form is a crew member of the Flying Dutchman with the head, claws, and "legs" (sticking out from the ribs) of a lobster. Alice in Wonderland: A Cheshire Cat who specializes in transformations, card tricks, and visual illusions. The Incredibles: A shapeshifting superhero, but in Pixar style. Rock-a-Doodle: A giant magical owl. Beauty and the Beast: A full-body mirror that can alter the way other people's reflections look. Inheritance Cycle: My form in this universe is a Werecat, a mostly mysterious one that keeps to himself and is a loner. Captain Simian: My Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys form is an anthropomorphic capochin monkey who is an old friend of Spydor, he specializes in rescue missions and his outfit is based on Michael Jackson in Captain EO. Goosebumps: My Goosebumps form is a 6'1 male 'Horror' who serves as the technician for haunted house type rides. Universal Studios: I have three different forms for Universal Studios, a 'Grinch' for the Grinchmas theme, a more scary version of Growler for the horror nights and a newly aquirred 'Master of Nightmares' form for the upcoming Alice Cooper maze. Labyrinth: My Labyrinth form is slightly similar to Jareth but his look is based on Bad era Michael Jackson rather than David Bowie and he can turn into a cat instead of an owl. Great Mouse Detective: My Great Mouse Detective form is a rat or rather 'big-mouse' that looks like a young version of Ratigan except thinner and less evil. Igor: My form in the Igor universe is a Wolfman parody who instead of turning into a werewolf, turns into a were-cat like Michael in the Thriller video. Movie Maniacs: My Movie Maniac form resembles the werewolf from American Werewolf In London except it is slightly larger. Manimal: My Manimal Universe form is like Jonathan Chase except he can turn into a bigger range of animals. Rocky Horror: My Rocky Horror form is a vampire rockstar type who specializes in mind control and can use his rock ballads to put a spell on his victims. Miser Brothers: My Miser Brothers form is an elemental being, he is titled Darkness and he is the brother of Sunshine. He only comes out at night. Codename Kids Next Door: My KND form is a kid version of myself done in the Codename Kids Next Door style, his sector specializes in paranormal activity regarding kids or adults or sometimes teens - and he has an encyclopedic knowledge of monsters. Swat Kats: My Swat Kats form is a panther-like cat guy who is a fighter type with a voice and mannerisms based on Sylvester Stallone, he is also quite smart despite his brawny appearance. Transylvania Pet Shop: My Transylvania Pet Shop form is a fellow shop owner but also as well as selling unusual pets he also sells unusual ingredients for potion recipes. Cats: My Cats universe form is named Bastion, his look is based on the Russian Blue breed of cat and is named in honor of my first cat Sebastian. Category:Blog posts